laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lilpuzzlette64/Frenemies ~ An LP fanfiction
Professor Layton © Level-5 Dancing behind the old folks home was a hobby of best friends (and partners) Katia Anderson and Flora Reinhold. Katia was thinking about this relationship as she snuck off to find Rosetta and co. "Kat! Kaaatttttt!" Uh-oh, she thought, looking Flora up and down. I've been caught. "Oh," she giggled, "aren't you coming to the Mallidoor Residents House for a little jazz?" Anderson rolled her eyes. "Flora, it's pouring it down!" "So? Come on! Have a little fun!" With her umbrella in one hand, she gripped her buddy's arm. At least she finds it fun. Katia slapped at the hand wrapped around her own. "Hey! Let go! I'm busy."This spread disappointment over Flora's pale face. "Okay then," she sighed. She still danced behind the home, but it was less fun without Katia. What could she possibly be skipping their special activity for? The following week was the same. And the next, until Flora had had enough. Even though it seemed like a terrible thing to do, she followed Katia on her journey. It was a long one, to her surprise. She hid behind the wall as her victim slipped round the bend. A chorus of giggling arose. Flora peeked in closer. There Katia was alongside three other girls, gossiping the minutes away. "So," the skinniest one whispered slyly, "did you see that Flora girl the other day?" She glanced at Katia, who nodded. A darker skinned one leaned in to the circle, ready to answer: "I heard her mum and dad died, and she lived with robots! How weird is she?" All of them laughed, even Katia. Flora felt torn apart; almost jealous, she was. It was hard keeping the tears from flooding out. Right, she thought to herself bitterly. I'm going to make her like me for real, if she likes it or not! Flora wasn't dumb. She knew what would annoy Katia lots - stealing her look. While her 'friend' was out, she raided through her drawers and got out all of her things, even her underwear. It was lucky she and Katia were about the same size! Out the house she came as the new Miss Katia Anderson. She was soooo going to pee her friend off. She was sure of it. With high hopes, Flora strolled down the street to where the girls were before. Wow, she thought, tugging at the top of the dress. Katia has big breasts! Heels were also hard to walk in; Flora found herself swaying side to side now and then. Luckily, she made it to the corner alive. The group had spotted her. One of them pointed. "Oh look, here's little Flora-kins, trying to look old enough to go into Kids Zone! Ha!" Reinhold didn't want to play games. Katia on the other hand looked quite irritated. She mouthed some bad language at her frenemy before stepping back. "Yeah, so? At least I'm not a skinny cow like you," Flora retorted sharply. They all looked shocked. "Look, I don't want to pick a fight. I just want Katia to explain.""What is there to explain? She doesn't want to hang out with a loser like you." "Then why did she before?" "Because now she understands there are other options other than be sympathetic for the lonely." "Right!" They all stared at Katia. "I have a fair solution to this problem. Okay, so we'll have a group dance competition judged by whoever. The group that wins will be claimed as 'cool'. The other group will have to wear a party hat and a badge saying "kick me" all week. Right?" Everyone nodded. Anything to be 'cool'! So Katia and co. looked for JLS routines on their phones and Flora met up with the Spinning Tops, the group she and Katia used to dance with. She explained ths situation to her pals. They weren't too impressed that Katia had gone, yet Flora still pushed them to the limits. She was fortunate enough to have more energy than the rest of the group. Katia was doing the same; she nagged and pushed at the other members until they were as tired as hell. This proved horrible when the competition started two days later, 6am. They both strutted up to each other confidently. "So..." "So? Look at your dancers." Flora looked back. Her dancers were falling over and everything. She pointed out to Katia that hers were doing the same, which was true. Katia got angry - really angry. She was so angry she forced out her hands and sent Flora flying to the floor. Then she realised what she had done. Flora burst into tears. She roared and sniffed, dabbing at her cheek with the back of her hand. Her knee was creating streams of blood. "Flora!" Anderson shrieked, leaning down beside her. She began crying also. "F-Flora... I'm so sorry.... Why did this start in the first place? How? I-I-I never ment to hurt you..." "It's okay. I just thought you didn't want to be friends with me." They kissed and laughed together. It was a beautiful day once more, but don't forget - rainy day dancing his still perfecto! - The End - Category:Blog posts